1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a power switch, and more particularly to an over current cut-off switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional cut-off switch has a housing 50, a first conductive foot 51, a second conductive foot 52, a reed 53, a switch button 54 and a bump 55. The housing 50 is of an electric insulating material. The first conductive foot 51 and the second conductive foot 52 are respectively configured inside the housing 50 penetrating a bottom of the housing 50. The reed 53 is configured inside the housing 50. One end of the reed 53 is riveted to a surface of the first conductive foot 51, and the other free end of the reed 53 faces the second conductive foot 52.
The switch button 54 is configured on a top of the housing 50. One side of a bottom of the switch button 54 has the bump 55. The bump 55 penetrates inside the housing 50 facing a top of the free end of the reed 53.
When using the aforesaid cut-off switch, the switch button 54 is firstly pressed to make the bump 55 on the bottom of the switch button 54 press the reed 53 to contact the top of the second conductive foot 52 and then to be fixed. With reference to FIG. 6, when an over current flows through the cut-off switch, the reed 53 flips upward to make the first conductive foot 51 and the second conductive foot 52 disconnected. Moreover, when the reed 53 flips upward, the bump 55 above the reed 52 is also pushed to move upward, so as to switch a status of the switch button 54. When users eliminate the over current status and want to recover the disconnection status, the users only need to press the switch button 54 again to make the bump 55 press the free end of the reed 53 downward to contact the second conductive foot 52.
Although the aforesaid cut-off switch can be used repeatedly, in practical usage, the conventional cut-off device is often used under the over current status. Since the reed 53 and the first conductive foot 51 are riveted together, the reed 53 and the first conductive foot 51 are easily to become deformed due to a material feature. Hence a riveted point is easily to be broken and can not conduct electricity.